Dreams can come true
by Kukuru
Summary: *Taito* Matt dreams something and Tai is the one who can make it real.
1. Yamato

Dreams can come true  
  
Disclaimer: I don`t own Digiomon. I wish I could affort the money... This is a Taito, this means Yaoi and this means m/m relationship, So don`t flame me. I really don`t know why I wrote this fic... During class I thought over a story and since then [That was over a week ago] I can`t get it out of my head. So I decide to wrote it down. The title makes only sence when I`m going to write another part. If you are going to make it to the end I`m really proud of you because not many people could go through my fics without a serious brain- damage... [Ne, Triple-P] Bad grammar and spelling is because I`m german. There now is all said what I wanted to say So enjoy!  
  
Dreams can come true  
  
Yamatos Pov  
  
It was a monday afternoon. I was on my way back home. Bandpractise wasn`t as long like I thought it would be. I walked slowly down the streets. I didn`t want to go home . Nobody is there. Dad`s at work. Well it`s nice to have the apartment for myself but I don`t like it all the time. It`s way to quiet. Most of the time I hang around with Tai but today he has soccer practise and I1m not in the mood for his company.. I looked at my watch. 15.55. But I can`t call him. We had a bad fight at school and I`m not in the mood to face him right now or later that afternoon. It was all his fault that we fought. Well, it`s not that I didn`t do anything but he stared! I was really mad at him because he said such mean things to me. I don`t want to think about it and afterwards I wasn`t mad at all. I was hurt, really hurt. Most of all hurt that he was the one who said it, from any other I could stand and forget about it, but not when he is mean to me. Today is one of the days I like being alone. I can think and sort some things out. One in particular: I have a crush on Tai. My best friend out of all people...I don`t know what I should do. I`m afraid that I`ll lose his friendship when I tell him. Oh, there is the bus. I`ll think later about this problem.  
  
I sat down and stared out of the window. There were many people in the bus but it was really quiet. The raido played softly in the background. It was a strange atmosphere but I was comfortable. Outside it starts raining again. Man, good that I took the bus. If I had to walk I would be soaked before I took a step. At the next stop a few people get in the bus. I didn`t look up to see if I knew any of them. Everyone that was out in this weather must be crazy. There weren`t many seats for the other passengers left. The driver continued to drive. I was gald that the other passangers didn`t choose to sit beside me. I wasn`t finished with my thought as somebody slumped into the seat next to me. The glass from the window reflected my face and I could see what was behind me. In the reflection I could see Tai. `Today wasn`t my day`, I thought and continued to stare out into the rain. And now this! This guy comes over to me and drapped himself almost on my lap... I noticed that he was staring at me. I looked over to him but he turned away very fast. Maybe he wanted to be sure that he was sitting next to me, but why hadn`t he started talking. Tai is normaly not the quiet one. When I noticed that he was staring at me again I turned as fast as I could in his direction und looked at him. I think that I must have looked really confused because he only grinned at me and turned to look ahead of him. When Tai wasn`t looking I watched him. He was really nice to look at. A nice build body actually I could see every move his muscle made through the thin frabric from his shirt. And his eyes, this it what fascinates me most. If you look very intense you can see the differnt shades of brown melting together. I could stare at him all day. But now I was mad at him! And his behaviour started to anoy me! Again he turned his head to look at me and from the corner of my eye I could see that he was watching me very intensiv. *Glup* Suddenly I felt like I was small and ugly. And the best was that I was blushing furious. I must have looked like a tomato. Now Tai must really think that I`m crazy or something. This was pure torture. My heart was beathing as if I had just run a marathon. His look sent shivers up and down my spine. Why wasn`t he talking? Wait! No! I`m not sure if I can say something rigth now.. Suddenly the bus drove around a corned and Tai landed almost on top on me. I could smell him. I was wonderful. For a brief moment I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This corner should never end. To feel Tai this close to me, I can`t describe what I was feeling but it was the best thing I ever felt. Now I wasn`t mad at all. I only wished that he would take me in his arms and kiss me...but this would never happen. Tai was straight. Right? I mean he has a fanclub and all. But on the other hand I`ve got one too. But Tai isn`t like me. Or is he? Why can`t he hold me? But instead the bus came to a stop and Tai left. He didn`t even talk to me! I looked after him. He must have sensed me looking at him because he turned one more time into my direction and smiled. God, this smile! I could have stared crying right then and there but I was in public.  
  
I can`t remember how I got home, but I stood there. Before my door. I went straight into my room and put the first cd I foubd into the player and lay down on my bed. I stared an eternity at the celing. I don`t know when but I must have fallen asleep. I had a very nice dream [Yamas dream] -I was in the bus and Tai was there too. There were no other passangers. Only Tai and I. The bus stoped on the highway. The driver said that he must walk into town and find a breakdown service. He also said that he wouldn`t be back for another three hours. "Take your time", said Tai. "I can think about some things we can do so we won`t get bored." Then we were alone. Tai took me in his arms and whispered that he wants to kiss me. I nodded and he kissed me. Full on the lips. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. We kissed for what seemed like hours. But then he drew back. When I looked into his brown eyes I thought that the world is doing a somersault. He put his hand on my waist and the other around my waist. Then he bent down once more and kissed me again. He forced his tongue into my mouth and explored every inch of it. His hand rubed gently over my back and suddely they were under my shirt. With feather light touches he made his may over my body. At his moment there was a knock at the window-  
  
I opened my eyes and my dad stood in the doorway. He asked me if I coud cook him something to eat. I decided that I shouldn`t only sit there and wait for Tai to come to me. I was going to tell him how I feel about him. ... But just not now...  
  
AN: What do you think? I can continue this... but at the moment I doubt that anyone would like to read this and further.... 


	2. Taichi

Dreams can come true 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don`t own Digimon.... You know what I mean.... I`d like to say thank you to `Mystique Monique aka MinaDate` cause I made a mistake in the first part: I wrote `cray` I meant `crazy`. Then the sentence makes sense. I never expected that I would even get only one review. But the best is that I got more!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Back to the fic. The first part was from Yamas Pov and this part is from Tais Pov.  
  
Dreams can come true  
  
Taichis (Pov)  
  
I`m sitting in the kitchen right now and I`m trying to sort some things out. I hadn`t planed yesterday evening. If I had known that Matt was in the bus too, I would have waited another fifteen minutes. When I sat there in the bus next to Yama. I didn`t know what to say to him. I think that I must have really hurt his feelings `cause he didn`t talk to me either. I know that I started the fight this mornig and that I should have apologized when I had the chance , but I didn`t. I`m too stubborn just like him. He could have said something, too. He was partly responsible for my actions. After all he was the one that provocated me. But that doesn`t matter anymore. Right now I should think over something that is going to make things all better. I don`t want to fight with Matt, but I can`t stand it when he`s too proud to admit that he made a mistake and then I have to do something about it and most of the time it all ends in a fight in wich both of us get hurt physically or emotionally. Everytime I punch him I feel sorry for him. Truth is that I don`t want to hit him but this is the only way for me to express these angry feelings inside of me and further I can be near him. Yes, that`s right I like Yama a lot, a lot more than I should and this s starting to get to me. I only want to help him, but like he is he don`t want the help I can offer and pushs me away. I think that I should go over to his apartment and visit my Yama. Hihi, my Yama, if he knew that I call him that he would probably kill me right then and there. I don`t know how much longer I can stand it to be near him. I don`t want to do something stupid that is going to ruin our friendship. I walked into my room and put my jacked on. I was going to talk to Yama.  
  
It was still raining. It hadn`t stoped since yesterday afternoon. I opened my umbrella and stepped out of the apartment building in the rain. After a walk of ten minutes I stood in front of Yamas apartment building. It took all my courage not to run away and bury my head in my pillowas at home. But I CAN do this. This is not only for me. I think my coming actions will sort some things out between me and Yama. I only hope that he`s not going to be mad at me. I`m afraid that he will probably hate me after I tell him how I really feel about him.  
  
Now I stand right in front of his door. I can hear the music playing, somebody must be at home after all. And I`m sure that it`s not his dad `cause Mr. Ishida`s car wasn`t in the parkinglot and in spite of this he must be still at work. This is a good thing `cause I don`t want him to hear what I`m going to tell his son. But after this visit I have the certainty if he feels the same way or not. I raised my hand to knock at the wooden door. I can do that, I can do that, I can do that. My hand collided with the door. I could hear footsteps approaching and shortly after they stoped the door was opened and inside the doorframe stood my Yama.  
  
AN: This is all for now. If I get some nice reviews I`m going to continue this. 


	3. Yamato

Dreams can come true 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don`t own Digimon... you know what I mean. Thanks for the nice reviews. I don`t have to say anything right now, so: Enjoy!!  
  
Dreams can come true  
  
Yamatos (Pov)  
  
I was sitting in the livingroom (if you can call that small thing a livingroom) and was watching tv when I heared a knock. I stood up and walked over to the door. I had no idea who could it be `cause nobody phoned or said that he would come around. If I had know who stood outside I would have never opened the door. But I had no clue and besides if this was not very important, then there is somebody in big trouble. `cause no one is allowed to interrupt me when I watch one of my talkshows.  
  
I know what you think now: Matt and talkshows?! They aren`t really that bad. I like them [AN: I like most of them, too ~_~]. But back to the person infront of my apartment. With one swift move I opened the door to great the other person, but when I saw who it was I couldn`t speak. Right in front of me stood Tai. Why was he here? He didn`t say anything, he just.... he just stared at me and had a strange look in his eyes. "Come in", I said and took a step back to let him in. I think I pulled him back to reality `cause I could see his eyes focus again. "Thanks", me murmured and walked straight over to the couch and sat down. I closed the door and looked over to where he sat. Tai looked alomost....sad. "Do you want anything to drink?", I asked. I really hoped that he would say yes `cause then I could disappear into the kitchen and take my time to get the drinks. On the one hand I liked it that he was here with me and on the other hand I wanted that he went home again `cause it drives me crazy when he is around. Especially when it`s only the two of us. "What do you have?", he asked. He didn`t even look at me. "What do you want?" "Coke", he said and this time he looked over to where I stood. "Be right back", I said as fast as I could and turned my back to him. God, I hope he didn`t notice me blush. I opened the fridge and took his and mine drink. I think that the color of my face was back to normal. I walked back into the livingroom and took the armchair wich was a good distand away from Tai. "Here", I handed him the drink and his hand brushed against mine. I could feel the heat on my face again. I swear this guy can make it a hobby: `How often can Matt blush in one day` This is so embarassing!!! And I can`t stop it!!! I took one deep breath and started to count: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. After that I had myself under control again. "You look still this shit?", he asked and pointed at the tv. God, now he is talking to me. What am I supposed to do?! No, I`m blushing again!!! "What?", good answer Matt. I`m going to make a fool out of myself.... "I said: You look still this shit." This time I followed his gaze towards the tv. "That`s no shit. And you don`t have to watch it. Why are you here anyway?", bingo Matt. Snap at your `want to be` boyfriend. What a good start. "Okay, okay. Stop it", he said. "Stop? Stop what?", sloly he made me mad again. "This", he snaped back. "I don`t know what you mean but if you came over only to start this again than you can go!", I didn`t meant to scram at him, but I couldn`t help myself. Please Tai, don`t go!! "Fine! If you want to play it that way", he screamed back and stood up. I could see the hurt in his eyes. He stood in the doorway and looked backed at me, he looked like a kicked puppy. After that one last look he stormbed out of the apartment.  
  
AN: I know that this part was very short but I think that the next one will be longer. When I et more than three nice reviews I`ll continue this. Tell me what you think should happen next. 


	4. Tai

Dreams can come true 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don`t own Digimon [I wish I could affort the money... *sigh*]  
  
I said that this would be a Taito and I think that it isn`t going to take me much more to do it. In the next or the chapter after that... And it`s going to be a lemon. I wanted to say thanks to all of you who reviewed.  
  
Dreams can come true  
  
Taichis (Pov)  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid!!! I`m running away from him. As soon as I slammed the door I regreted my reaction. I`m just so stupid! I really don`t know why I started this argument. I didn`t even meant to fight with him again. I wanted to make out with him.. make up with him... not out! But it would be so nice to feel his lips on mine and to run my fingers through his fine blond hair... Arrgh!!! Tai stop it! God, I sound like one of his fan-girls that is after him. Shit! When I`m home I`ll be soaked. Why can`t it stop raining? And of course I left my umbrella behind at his apartment. I think I`ll send Kari over to grab it. There is no way in hell that I`m going back to him today... maybe tomorrow.... If I could I would beat myself up. This wasn`t what I had expected. But I`m a person who doesn`t think before he speaks. That`s my problem. I know how he likes this talkshow- shit. But I never expected him to snap at me like this. Probably he`s still mad at me and if he wasn`t he`s it now. I`m sure that he isn`t going to phone me or something in the next days, heck, I even don`t expect him to talk to me at school. But I`m going to make him talk to me. I found the courage to went over to his apartment. Unfortunatly it ended like that. But I`ll find this courage again.  
  
I`m home again. Thank god! There is no one at home, I think. Mom is shopping, Dad is at work and Kari is still over at TK`s. I think that the two are together or really good friends, if you know what I mean.. But right now this doesn`t matter. I`m soaked, like I expected it. Between my feet is a small puddle. I`m better going to change into something dry. After that I must clean this mess up. Mom is going to snap if she found out what I`m going to make out of her apartment. I took my jacked off and hung it up. Carefully I walked into my room. I`m not in the mood to clean the whole apartment. And besides I have other things to do as well. For example: I must find a way to talk to Matt. I could go over to him again, but it`s still raining and I don`t think that he would let me in. I could also phone him, but I know him quiet well and I don`t think that he`ll answer. I couldn`t do anything and wait until he comes to me, but I think that I can`t stand it. This waiting and stuff.. I thought over this for some time and during that I changed into a new jeans and pullover. After that I cleaned the floor. It didn`t take me long to clean up. In the livingroom I turned the tv on. The scene I saw remembered me of Matt. Yeah, this is the program I wanted to watch! There is a girl (and she is blond...) that is screaming at her friend or boyfriend, I don`t know. I changed the chanel and sat down. Ah, the news... something where you don`t have to think. It only reminds you how unfair the world is. There. I listened to the reporter. He said that there was a crash. Two cars speeded into each other. One driver was drunken. He hit the car of a family. The father and one of the children died right after it happened. The father and his other daughter died in the hospital. The driver of the other car had only a few scratches and a concussion of the brain. Why is the world so damn mean? That`s it. I don`t want to spend another minute like that. I`m going to phone him. If he`s not going to pick up the phone I speak on his answering machine. I picked up the phone and punched his number in. Right now I`m shaking like a leaf. What am I supposed to say to him? It`s already ringing on the other end. Even if I wanted to put the phone down I can`t. I`m so afraid that I can`t move at all. God... this is pure torture. "You called the Ishida residence. At the moment neither of us is home so please leave a message.." What am I going to say? *Beep*" I have to speak. "...Uhm... hi Matt... This is Tai...uhm.. I only wanted to say... that... I`m sorry and that I never meant to snap at you like that....."  
  
AN: This is all. I`m going to write Tais little speach further. But than from Yamas point of view. That is the reason why I stopped here. It`s not over yet.... Some reviews would help me ~_~ 


	5. Matt

Dreams can come true  
  
Disclaimer: That I don't own Digimon you should know by now... Sorry that it took me so long to post this part but my imagination was on vacation [hey, a rhyme!] But now I'm back and things are starting to escalate. At the moment I'm not sure how I want to continue this. But I think that if I get some nice reviews I can come up with some ideas. Okay, on with the show...  
  
Dreams can come true  
  
Yamato's (Pov)  
  
When Tai ran out of my apartment I wanted to go after him. But I couldn't. Something deep inside of me stopped me to do so. I put my hands over my face and sank with my back at the door to the floor. The only thing I did was sitting there and staring into space. This time it was really my fault. But I didn't meant to snap at him like that. But he provoked me. Why can't he accept that I want to watch my shows? I have never complained when he wanted to see one of his cartoons that rot your brain away (AN: I look them... this explains many things ~_~) Now I feel bad. I think that if I would think about Tai right now I'm going to start crying. One of the many things I hate about myself- crying. Some say that you need to cry, 'cause it cleans your soul. Ha! At the moment I can literally feel the dirt dripping from it. Maybe I should cry... When I start crying now I'm never gonna stop. *Beep* What's that? *Beep* The telephone. I don't want to deal with some jerk right now. *Beep* I'm not going. *Beep* I don't want to. What if it is Tai? Huh? What should I do then? I can tell you: I would cry and Tai would think that I'm a complete idiot. "...Uhm... hi Matt... This is Tai...uhm.. I only wanted to say... that... I'm sorry and that I never meant to snap at you like that....." He can't stop it! Why is he doing that? I don't want to hear him. Stupid machine! Why is the speaker on? God, I can't stand this... this is torture.. If I could get up I would end this call... But I can't move my legs. I don't know why but they won't obey my mind. There he is speaking again... "...this is stupid. Ha ha... I'm trying to talk to your answering machine..." Silence? Why isn't he talking? I'm not going to pick up. I'm not going to pick up. I won't do it! "..Please, Matt... I know that you are at home... please pick up.." God, now he is pleading... I'm going to cry. I can feel it. It's too late to stop my tears. "..please.. Yama.." There.. now I'm crying. "..I want to talk to you in person... If you want... then come to the park..." What?! "I'm waiting there at nine... I'll wait until you come and if I must sit there the whole night, I'll do it... so please come... Well, I think that I don't have to say something right now... so... think about it.. I hope that you are coming. Bye, Matt" *Beep* That's crazy!! I can't go and meet him. I'm crying like a baby right now and I don't think that it'll stop any time soon. Sure thing that I'll start crying again if I only see him with his puppy- eyes and this sweet little grin on his face. But I doubt that he'll grin if I go and see him. Now I'm crying even harder. It starts to become difficult to breath... I really should calm myself, but every time I try to think about something I can only see Tai and this hurt expression on his face. What am I going to do? I know him too well. He'll sit there the whole night if I don't come. That's for sure. I don't want him to sit there all alone and in the dark. But I also don't want to go. What am I going to do? At this point crying is the only thing that I can do right. I'm a looser...  
  
AN: This was depressing. I never thought that it would turn out this way. But when I started writing I couldn't stop. My original idea the exact opposite from what I have written now. I completely lost my storyline but I think that I can come up with something that will please you. If you have any idea what should happen next, then feel free to review or email me. 


	6. Taichan

Dreams can come true  
  
Disclaimer: Here is another part... Hope you enjoy it... I almost forgot: Digimon isn't mine. I just play with the characters ~_~  
  
Dreams can come true  
  
Taichi's (Pov)  
  
I don't know what I thought would happen when I phoned him. I hoped that he would pick up and say that everything was back to normal. But it was like I feared.. He didn't pick up and I don't even know if he would come and meet me. I know that he must have heard the massage 'cause if his dad would hear it I'm positive that he would have called my parents and that he would have asked them what is going on. Not that my parents or my sister even knew what is going on. The have no idea what is happening to me and Yama. But that's the way of life... Now I'm sitting here in the park. I know that Yama knows where I'm waiting for him 'cause this is the bench we meet every time when we're going to the park. I looked at my watch: 9.15pm. Don't think that he's going to come... But this is Yama we are talking about. The keeper of Friendship. I know him too well. He is going to come. One thing I learned in the years I spend with him is that he has a sense of duty and besides he knows me too. I can and I will sit here all night if I must. I told my parents that I'm spending the night at Yama's. I wish I could spend the night with him... What am I going to do when he's not coming? I don't know if I could ever look at him without feeling guilty. I'm the one that ruined our friendship... Don't think thoughts like that when you're not sure, maybe he is going to come. I looked at my watch again: 9.21pm. He's not coming. What shall I do? He's not coming. I don't want to loose him. He's not coming. I need him. He's not coming. Five more minutes and I'm going to cry. I can't even remember the last time I cried. I looked around. Finally I watched the way from which my Yama should come. There is someone walking. Maybe Yama? I can't make it out. It's too far away. He's coming to see me. The person is approaching me. It's still so far to make something out clearly. But maybe he is it. Wait! That's not my Yama. This person has black hair. The man walked away. I think that my heart is shattered into pieces. I put my head in my hands and looked at the ground between my feet. He is really not coming. How could I have been so blind... I'm sure that he must hate me... Otherwise he would come....  
  
AN: That was pretty short. Sorry but I have so much schoolwork to do. I'm going to write math-exam on Tuesday and a Latin-test on Thursday. Please R&R 


	7. Yamachan

Dreams can come true  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go again. I can't believe it! I have already written a new part. Okay, If I have written and post it right after the sixth chapter it would be fast. But hey, It's I that I'm talking about. I need my time to think about what I want to write... *not that this would do any good* I don't own Digimon. Bla, bla, bla. That this it a Taito you should know by now 'cause you are in chapter seven. The lime or lemon is going to come. I promise but I need to think about where it's going to happen. In the park or somewhere else. I don't know jet....  
  
Dreams can come true  
  
Yama's (Pov)  
  
God, I can't believe that I'm doing this. It's going to turn out into a total chaos. Tai's phone call got me all shaken up. First I didn't know what I should do. Go and meet him or just stay at home and hope that he's alright. I thought long and hard about it and I decided that I must go and see him. Even if I might ruin our friendship when I say something stupid like I love you or so. But right now there is no friendship that I could destroy. I'm not even sure if we are still friends after our fight. It was silly, stupid or whatever you want to call it, to fight about something simple like a talk-show. I don't say that it was all Tai's fault that we fought. He only said something that he shouldn't have when there was not the time to say it. Sometime he can't figure out when he has to shut up and when not. I can only hope that I'm not going to screw it up even more with my decision.  
  
After his call I went into my room and cried. I don't know how long but I cried until no more tears would come. My pillow was soaked at this point. When I lay in my bed I thought about Tai and what he had said when he called. Why did he want to talk to me? Maybe he is going to tell me that we are still friends and that he is sorry for what he had said. We would make up and everything is back to normal. But there is one thing I fear. What when he found out? Maybe he only wants to tell me that he hates me 'cause he found out what I feel for him. But this can't be happening. Right? I mean I was always careful. Never ever I let something slip that could have made him suspicious. No, He wouldn't do that. And besides he pleaded at the phone for me to pick up and come. He sounded really upset.... I don't want him to sit there all night and when I coudn't find rest in my bed I got up and wrote a note to my father that I'm with Tai. Not that my dad is going to read it. When I come he's still at the office. Maybe this is good 'cause than he isn't going to see me cry. I'm sure that after this evening my heart is broken into a million pieces... And now I'm walking through the park. It's 9.50pm. What can I say when I see him sitting on our bench? Our bench... sounds pretty stupid. As if we had ever done something special on it. I wish we would have done something on it... God, can't I have only one minute in that I don't think about things I want to do with him? "Is that too much to ask?", I asked aloud. As if anyone is going to answer me. Maybe it would be the best if I'm going home now and pretended that nothing ever happened. Oh, that's stupid! I know. I have said a lot of stupid things in the last five minutes, didn't I? He is driving me crazy.. Oh my... There is not turning back now. I can already see him. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed that he is staring at me. Oh, these chocolate brown eyes... Can't go back now. Can't go home and cry. What to do? What to say? Walk! Yes, that sounds good. I moved one feet in front of the other. I have not even talked to him and I can fell the knot in my stomach. When I reached him he turned his eyes away from me and looked down. I don't know if I saw right , but I think that Tai had cried. Why should he cry..? Maybe he cares for me after all... "Sit", he sounds mad but motioned for me to sit next to him and I obeyed. I wanted to say something but no words came out of my mouth. "I think we need to talk", the one person I love with all of my heart said. "Yeah", even to me my voice sounded strange. Somehow scared...  
  
AN: Oh, I'm evil. What is Tai going to say? But don't worry you already know that this is going to be a lemon, so it's not that difficult to figure it out. 


	8. Tai

Dreams can come true  
  
Disclaimer: What can I say? I don't know...*thinks about it* Yeah, i wan to say thank you to all who reviewed. I love you guys. On with the show *giggle*  
  
Dreams can come true  
  
Tai's (Pov)  
  
When the man had passed I had cried. Even now I could still fell the wet tracks the tears had left on my cheek. Maybe I'm right. He isn't coming. When I found the courage to look up again I focused on the way my Yama should come. If he comes. With the sleeve of my shirt I rubbed the remaining tears away. I don't want that anyone sees me crying. It's already 9.45pm. When the time should pass slowly it flies away as if it has some important meeting or so. I'm still waiting. If it weren't be so late already I would say that Yama is coming. But it's so late... I don't know... What's that? There is someone coming. Again... maybe it's another passenger... But I can see blond hair! I know only one person that has blond hair that could shine so nice in the moonlight. Yama is here!!! But what now? I'm sure that my heart made a somersault in my chest. I know I'm staring but I can't help myself. He looks too beautiful in this dim light. When he noticed that I'm staring he stares right back. I can't see his eyes 'cause he is to far away, but I can imagine them. These pools of deep blue. If I could get the chance to look at them long enough I think I can get lost in them. It's not that I can't stare at the rest of Yama and never get bored but his eyes are so special. I came back to reality when he started to come over. It didn't took him long and than he stood next to me. "Sit", I said. I didn't meant to sound that rough. I could see him winch when I patted the spot on the bench next to me. Without a word he sat down. "I think we need to talk", again it was I who started. But it was true, we needed to talk about our relationship. If we only had one.... "Yeah", he sounded strange and I think that he noticed it too. He blinked and I could see many emotions swirling in his eyes. But the one I saw clearly was, if I read it right, fear. Why should he be afraid? It's I that is afraid. I have a reason. I'm going to tell him everything that I have kept deep down in my heart for so long. "Maybe we should talk then", the blond next to me said in a small voice. Damn, I got lost in my thoughts again. "You know that you are my friend, Yama. Don't you?", I questioned him. "I think so", he nodded slowly. I didn't dare to look him in the eyes, so I kept my gaze on his hands. He had started to play with his fingers. He always did it when he was nervous. One thing you find out when you are obsessed with another person.. "And you know that I'm always your friend, no matter what happens", if I work slowly maybe I can make him understand. Again he did nothing more than nod. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. "You're not...mad at me?", I heard him asking. "Mad?! Why should I be mad at you?!", I really was surprised. I can't be mad at him, I love him. It's me I'm mad at. "'Cause I said things to you that I shouldn't have", he said in a voice only above a whisper. "No, Yama, I'm not mad at you", I said softly. "Are you mad at me?", I asked. "No!", he cried. I swear I didn't even finished my question. "Good... you know that I don't want to loose you friendship, Yama. It means so much to me", mentally I added 'you mean so much to me'. "Friends forever?", he said and I could hear his voice crack. "Friends forever." I found the courage to look up. I stared into his blue eyes. I couldn't help it. But I wasn't prepared to see that tears were running out of them. "Why are you crying?", my own voice wasn't as stable as it should be. He just smiled at me through his tears. That was it! I reached my hand up and brushed his tears with my thumb away. "Stop crying, Yama-chan. I don't want to see you cry", I whispered. I don't know why I whispered. It's not that there are people around. Only the two of us. "Sorry", he murmured. I could feel him response to my touch, he leaned his face in my hand and I couldn't bring myself to pull it away. His skin feels so nice. With my other hand I put his hair that had fallen over his eyes away. I wanted to see his pretty face. When my hand touched his face he closed his eyes. So nice to look at. This moment should never end... "You called me Yama-chan", he whispered. Shit! I didn't even noticed that I had called him that. "Sorry. I won't call-", I started but he interrupted me. "I think that I like yo- it!", he corrected himself very fast. What was that? Was hw going to say 'I like you'? "What was that?", I wanted to know. I couldn't see, but I could feel him blush 'cause my hand never left his cheek. "..." Maybe I have to find it out... Don't know what came over me but I closed the small distance between us and brushed my lips against Yama's. Maybe I spoiled the moment. But it felt so nice. He didn't move away. My god, maybe he likes it. As on clue I could fell him slowly putting his arms around my neck. This was heaven. I put my arms around his thin waist. I know that maybe I'm moving to fast but I wanted more than only his lips on mine. I traced my tongue along his lower lip. My Yama moaned and opened his mouth just wide enough so that I could slip my tongue into his mouth. I tightened my hold on him and pulled him closer to my body. I don't think that I ever felt something like that. Finally we had to part 'cause we both needed to suck in much needed air. I looked into his eyes. Our faces were so close that my nose touched his. "I love you", was the only thing I could think about right now and my Yama- chan should know this. "Love you, too", was all he said before the buried his face in the fabric of my shirt. I sat there and hold him close to my body. Now I can say that he is my Yama after all.  
  
AN: Hope you like it. 


	9. Matt

Dreams can come true  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon..... First of all: Thanks for the reviews. They make me feel wanted ~_~ This chapter is short, but I think that it's not a good idea if they have their first time in the middle of the park. Yeah, the next part is the lemon. Hope that I'm in the mood to write this, You know a bad mood leads to a bad lemon. And you don't want a bad lemon [at least I think that ~_~]  
  
Dreams can come true  
  
Yama's (Pov)  
  
I can't believe it!!!!! He kissed me!!!! Me!!! From all people!!! Even if I want I can't describe what I thought when his lips touched mine. It was the best thing I had ever felt. And it wasn't anybody that kissed me. It was Tai. My Tai!!! Hey, sounds nice... my Tai... hihihi.. "Yama? Why are you giggling?", I could hear Tai asking. Shit! I didn't even noticed that I'm giggling. I stopped. God, I must sound so girlish. "Don't know. I just felt like it", I said. I didn't know what else to say. Really, I could start again. We are still in the park. There were no other people, just the tow of us. I had my head on Tai's shoulder and he had his arms around me. On of his lands lay on my waist and with the other he strokes through my hair. I felt so nice to be hold like that. "Will you do it again? It sounds so nice to hear you laugh", Tai said and looked down at me. His request made me laugh and I could see that I made him happy. After that there was another silence. It was not one of this uncomfortable silences, you know when nobody knows what so say. This was a nice silence where we enjoyed each others company. I could feel him remove his hand from my hair. I couldn't see what he was doing but I think that he must have checked his watch. "Yama, I think that we should go home", said Tai. See I was right. "But you said that you would wait the whole night", I really didn't want to go home. "Yeah, but I'm getting cold and I think that you're cold, too", I didn't knew if I was cold or not. To that I didn't pay attention until he said it.  
  
I was really a little bit cold. He was right i knew that, but I simply didn't want to go home It was so nice to be with him. "You can stay over tonight", Tai said a little shy. "Will you?" What a stupid question. "If you want me", I couldn't say him that I wanted to stay with him more than anything. I don't know why not. Maybe I was afraid that would say that this was all a joke and that he hates me now. "Yama? What is it? You have that sad look again", I'm looking sad? I can't keep my mask up , which I normally wear so that nobody can see what I feel. But when he is around I can't control it. Sometimes it scares me. "It's nothing. The offer still stands?", I asked. He looked t me and shook his head. I think that he didn't believe me. "Of course." "Can I phone dad when are at your apartment?", I'm not sure why I asked, he always let me phone dad when I was there. "Yeah." "Then let's go", I said and stood up. We were walking through he park in silence when Tai suddenly took my hand in his. I looked over at him. He gave me a shy smile. Shy? This must be the first time that Tai was shy in his entire life. I couldn't help it, I had to smile back. This was all so cute. Cute? ...god help me, I'm turning into a girl... I was lost in thoughts when Tai stopped. I noticed it when he pulled me back at my hand. Without a warning he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back. What else did you expect me to do? The guy that I wanted for so long kisses me! When he drew back I was in some kind of shock. This was all so new. The last think I thought was that Tai could actually love me back. But he does!! And I thank every god that exists for that. We were walking again. I eyed Tai. I never noticed that he is taller than me. It's not much, but still. When we reached his apartment I was still staring at him. "What?", I could hear him ask, but I couldn't bring myself to answer him. When he didn't receive an answer he kissed me again. This time with more force, but I didn't mind it a bit. When he slipped his tongue into my mouth I couldn't hold back a moan. I could feel Tai smiling against my lips. He stopped and looked at me. "Are you in this world again?", he asked. I could feel myself blush. "Good", he smiled and opened the door. Inside was no light. Where are his parents and Kari? "Do you want to phone your dad?", he asked. I nodded and walked over to the phone. Tai went into the kitchen. I could hear the fridge-door open. I dialed our number and waited for my dad to pick up. "Ishida residence", my dad said when he finally answered. "Dad. It's me." "Matt. Where are you?", he asked and he sounded worried. "I'm at Tai's." "Oh, that's good. Do you want me to pick you up?" "No, I thought that I could spend the night here", I said. I didn't noticed that Tai stood behind me until he put his arms around my waist. He put his chin on my shoulder. "If you want to you can sleep there", I don't know what my dad told me after that, but I know that Tai's mouth was on my neck and that it felt really nice. With one of his hands he rubbed small circles over my stomach. "Matt? Matt, are you listening?", my father! I totally forgot my father! "Ye~ah, I'm here", my voice isn't as steady as it should be. "Okay, then. Have a nice day or night or whatever you want to call it. Have fun", my dad said before he hung up. Tai was still sucking gently at my neck. "Tai, your parents.." He had to stop to answer me. "They won't come home tonight, like Kari. They spend the whole night with some of their friends", he whispered in my ear. "I- I see", was all I could say before Tai started to work on my neck again. He turned me around so that I was facing him. This time he kissed me long and hard. I was breathing heavily when he let me go. Soon another kiss followed and I could feel the passion he put into each kiss he gave me after that one. We must have stumbled over into his room, but I can't sat when. But I knew that I walked backwards into the bed. We fell onto it. Now Tai was lying on top of me. Not that I minded...  
  
AN: Wow, this is longer than I thought. Please don't hit me. I'm going to write the lemon, but not now.... I'm evil, I know. If you want me to continue then review. 


	10. Tai

Dreams cane come true  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Woah! I finally found the time to write this. Think that you had to wait for this part way too long ~_~ Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Don't know if this one is good or nor. Please tell me.  
  
  
  
Tai's (Pov)  
  
I don't know what cam over me when I started kissing my Yama-chan while he spoke to his dad. I just saw him standing there with his back to me and this pale skin on his neck was screaming at me to touch it. The distance between us was crossed within seconds and I wrapped my arms around his slender waist. I lay my head on his shoulder. Yama stiffened at first but he relaxed only a short moment after that. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss his neck. So I put my mouth on his delicious skin and started to place a kiss here and there. With one hand I rubbed small circles on his stomach to relax him, but at this point I think that it wasn't necessary. Yama would have melted into me if he had relaxed some more. Don't think that he paid attention to his father on the other end of the line. But I wasn't aware of my surrounding either. I could hear him talking to his dad, but his neck was more important right now. "Ye~ah, I'm here", his dad must have asked him something. Maybe I distract him a little bit too much... but he enjoyed this and he gave me no sign to stop what I was doing to his neck. I found another spot on his neck that I didn't kissed and sucked it gently. "Tai, your parents", Yama had hung up. I didn't noticed that he did, but I think that he can stay for the night. He said something about my parents. Yeah, I remember... "They won't come home tonight, like Kari. They spend the whole night with some of their friends", I whispered in his ear and I could feel him shiver in my arms. "I- I see", was all he could say before I started to spend all of my attention to his neck again. But I wanted to see his face. I put my hands on his hips and turned him around so that he was facing me. I couldn't do anything else, I kissed him. And I kissed him long and hard. I think that he liked it, the moan I received was proof enough for me. When I felt the need the breath again I let him go. He had a flush on his cheek and was breathing heavily. I didn't gave him much time to recover. I kissed him again and again. I can't remember that I moved, but suddenly we stumbled into my room. Slowly I walked him over to my bed until we fell on it. He looked confused for a moment, but his face lit up and he smiled up at me. God, I was laying on top of him. I felt so much at this moment but I can't say what. This was something I had dreamed of for so long that I can't remember when it started. But right now this was unimportant 'cause the object of my affection was laying right under me. I looked into his eyes and I could see love, trust and I think it was a little bit fear. Why was he afraid? He should know that I would never hurt him. ..... [I had to take this part out because it was NC, if you want to read it just review or mail me an I'll send it to you.]  
  
  
  
I collapsed on top of Yama and kissed his cheek. "That... was...", I panted. "Yes..", Yama said and I could hear his heart beating as fast as mine. "Love you", I said. "Love you, too", he smiled at me. After we recovered a bit I cleaned us both up and we replaced some of our clothing. Yama wore his boxers and a T-shirt I gave him. I took Yama in my arms and covered us both with my blanked up. He had his head on my shoulder and one arm draped over my stomach. I held him as close as possible. I could hear his steady breathing and I was sure he was asleep. Sleep overtook me too. This was the way it should be. Yama in my arms. Forever.  
  
AN: Woah!! I finally finished this fic. Hope that this was good enough for an end. Maybe I'm going to write a sequel. I'm not sure. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
